Fixed Mobile Convergence (FMC) capabilities allow a subscriber to access the same or near-equivalent features over both mobile and wireline devices. Existing FMC solutions of customer premise based Public Branch eXchange (PBX) have focused on providing solutions that involve routing calls to and from a mobile device via a customer premise PBX in order to access the same PBX service features applicable for wireline devices. This approach results in inefficient use of an enterprise customer's access interface and does not allow FMC users to access complementary and value-added features available from a service provider network.
In addition, customer premise PBX based FMC solutions typically route calls to the customer premise PBX of an enterprise customer. Therefore, feature processing at the customer premise PBX is performed independently and transparently of a service provider network. Existing customer premise PBXs do not support an interface that can communicate local service logic and data to a service provider network. Thus, such existing FMC solutions do not enable the integration of network based FMC service features provided by a service provider with customer premises based PBX service features supported by a customer premise PBX.